Tell a Story
by Lanee
Summary: Sakura tells a story of her lost love, and finds it's not even finished yet! One shot! xD R n' R Please!


Yesh, Yesh, One shots I love. ^ ^ Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, tucking a strand of graying hair that kept straying from its bun.  
  
"Is there a reason that you wanted to see me Destiny?"  
  
The young girl who looked to be about 16 blinked her huge violet eyes again as she nodded vigorously. She had grown up beautifully, just like her mother, with her midnight blue hair that had the same wavy tresses as Tomoyo, but with the same intensity that Eriol carried.  
  
"I have a project to do, where I have to write an 'elaborate' biography on someone, as my teacher says, and Mom suggested you Aunt Sakura!"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So you had to drag me out of my house and into this restaurant so you could interview me?"  
  
Destiny nodded again. "Being outside makes you more open," She said confidently. "I hope." She added as a side note.  
  
Sakura laughed, and sipped her tea. "So you want me to tell you my life?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"It's a long story,"  
  
"We have time."  
  
Sakura smiled and set her cup down. "Now lets see, I was born here in Tomeada, my father's name is Fujitaka Kinomoto, and my mother's in Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She died when I was three. I also have an older brother name Touya Kinomoto-"  
  
"Aunt Sakura!!" Destiny cut in. "You know I know all these things already!"  
  
Sakura continued to smile as she picked up her cup again. "I know you know; just seeing if you were paying attention."  
  
Destiny simply rolled her eyes playfully.  
  
"Actually, Destiny. Do you ever wonder why I'm not married?"  
  
Destiny nodded again, but seriously this time. "I was always wondering that. You're pretty Aunt Sakura! You can cook, you're smart, and the nicest person I've ever met. I'm always trying to figure out how any guy could resist you!"  
  
Sakura giggled softly. "There's a story behind this Destiny. A special story about me." She paused as she reached into her purse and took out her wallet. In the side pocket, she reached under her license, and slowly pulled out a rumpled picture.  
  
Destiny craned her neck to get a closer look as Sakura pushed it to her.  
  
Picking it up, the young woman squinted as she saw two young people, smiling at the camera with so much joy in their faces with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Is.....Is that you Aunt Sakura?"  
  
Yup, there was no mistaking it. The woman with the radiant smile in the picture with her bright emerald eyes was without a doubt, a younger version of the lovely Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Destiny started to grin. "And who might the other guy be Aunt Sakura? Ooh, he's good looking." A romantic, just like her mother, Destiny never passed a chance to hear a sweet, almost cheesy romance story.  
  
Sakura gave what seemed to be a weary sigh as she took the picture back and carefully placed it back in her wallet. "The other guy, just happens to be the sweetest, yet coldest, most kind yet cruel, generous yet stingy, and the love of my life; Li Syaoran."  
  
Destiny was animated. "Tell me more!"  
  
Sakura glanced towards her wallet. "That picture happens to be taken by your mother, right when her studio first opened."  
  
"My mother's?" Destiny pointed to herself. "Really? Yess! My mother has played a part in history!"  
  
Sakura laughed out loud, as she tilted her head back. "History? No, I don't think it's that important. But Syaoran surely was important to me. We first met when I wasn't a girl, but not really a woman either. I was 11, boisterous, and crazy about soccer at the time. Syaoran happened to move in next door...."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Argh! Almost into the net! Just a few feet away!" Sakura stomped her small foot as the ball slowly rolled back to her.  
  
She picked it up and was about to go for another kick, when she heard a huge truck pull into the driveway next door. She turned and yelped with glee. "New neighbors, new neighbors, OTOUSAN!!! OTOUSAAAAAAAN! WE HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS!!!!!!! THEY CAAAME!!! THEY'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!!!"  
  
An excited Sakura burst in the door just as Fujitaka placed a wrapping around a perfectly cooked cake. "Oh really? That's good, it's right on time."  
  
He picked up the cake that was letting beautiful aromas waft from it, and set it in Sakura's arms. "Can you get that to our new neighbors? I think it's customary, don't you?"  
  
Sakura nodded happily as she ran out the door. She hoped that a new girl would move in, so then she could play- I mean, hang out with her and Tomoyo!  
  
Ringing the door bell with excitement, she waited impatiently as she felt the heat from the pan bite into her fingers.  
  
The door was opened by a small boy who seemed to be the same age as her, with intense amber eyes, and chestnut hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sakura was slightly disappointed that he wasn't a girl, but soon recovered as she saw that he was about her age.  
  
And with that, Sakura launched into her well practiced new-neighbor-speech.  
  
"Hey! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! My dad made some cake for you, in hopes that we will be good neighbors and friends-"  
  
"Is that -chocolate- cake??"  
  
Sakura frowned. He didn't let her finish! She didn't even get to the 'lets hope to be well acquainted forever and ever and ever' part!  
  
But she stopped as soon as she comprehended Syaoran's question. "Yes! Yes it is. Do you like chocolate?"  
  
"Like it? I love it!!!" And with that, Syaoran reached out and took the cake. "Thanks soo much! I haven't had chocolate for 2 whole weeks, with this whole moving business! How did you know I was craving it?"  
  
Sakura blinked. What happened to the cold intense guy she had just met 3 seconds ago?  
  
"Well, nice to meet you!" She chirped cheerfully. "But I gotta go practice soccer now. I'm hoping to join the girl's team when we get back to school, but I just can't get that front forward kick right into the goal."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened. "You like soccer?!"  
  
Sakura's eyes averted to her shoes. "Welll, I like it, but I'm not that good at it-"  
  
"I -love- soccer!! I'll be glad to teach you." Immediately Syaoran extended his hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. What is your name?"  
  
Sakura groaned. "Didn't you hear my speech? I said I was Sakura Kinomoto! Baka, baka!" But she smiled and took his hand anyway, giving it a firm, adult shake. "So can you teach me how to kick it straight into the goal now?"  
  
She saw Syaoran's mouth spread into a smile. "My pleasure."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"We hit off right away, Syaoran and me. Soon, we were stuck together like glue. Then as soon as Syaoran met Tomoyo, I could tell he was a little uncomfortable around her crazy clothes fetish, but they got along. So it was just the three of us, inseparable, and proud of it."  
  
Sakura took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Then Eriol came to town in junior high-"  
  
"MY DAD!" Destiny practically screeched; her eyes shiny. "How romantic!! Then he swept mom right offa her feet right, right?"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Well, you could say that. They had the hots for each other; anyone could see that, and they got together weeks after they met."  
  
"And you guys?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't that easy for Syaoran and me. See, Syaoran was shy, and I was dense." Sakura shook her head. "So very dense. It's a horrible combination I can tell you that. But after Tomoyo and Eriol got together, Syaoran and I were left alone more often, and you could say we drew even closer."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran? Can I come over after school today? I need help on math."  
  
Syaoran nodded, shutting his locker closed, while Sakura did the same beside him. "Sure, I'll tell Wei."  
  
Sakura immediately took the chance. "Ooh, since you'll be talkin' to Wei, can you tell him to bake those delicious cakes again? I loved them last time!"  
  
Syaoran laughed out loud. "Yea, they're addicting aren't they? Well, I'll just have to tell Wei to add some chocolate with it. It's irresistible, trust me."  
  
"I trust you, don't worry." Sakura giggled, and they headed for their next class.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura walked home alongside Syaoran, her head swimming with thoughts. Today. She had to ask him to the dance today! While she had the chance.  
  
They neared his house, and walked up the steps. Her heart was beating like crazy, and her stomach was doing some kind of acrobatic flip thing.  
  
"Hi Wei!" Sakura squeaked, bowing respectfully after Syaoran. She was really, really nervous. She barely heard Syaoran telling Wei to bake cakes with fudge in them, before he turned to her, asking her if they wanted to go to his room now.  
  
"Oh, sure!"  
  
They entered his room, and they both plopped on the bed, letting their backpacks slide to the floor.  
  
Now! Now!  
  
"U-Um, Syaoran?"  
  
"Yea? Do you wanna get started on Math now? Already?"  
  
"N-no, it's not that. It's just-"She paused at bit her lip. "Will..." She saw his eyebrow lifted. He already knew what she was going to ask. She knew it. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
She saw him lean closer, his eyes boring into hers. "Of course." His voice was soft, almost to the point of being sexily husky. Her heart was beating faster then a drum as she felt his breath on her lips, and she gulped.  
  
"Do you know how many girls I had to reject, just cause I was waiting for you to ask me?"  
  
She shook her head, hoping it would steady her flip-flopping stomach. She wasn't used to feeling like this around Syaoran. They were close friends, CLOSE friends!  
  
Her mind changed as soon as his lips captured hers, and she plopped backwards on the bed. Okay, maybe a bit closer then close friends...  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Destiny squealed so loudly, heads turned in the café. "Whoops," She whispered quietly. "But that is sooooo sweet! Are you sure he said those exact words?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "How could I forget?"  
  
She stopped as she saw Destiny furiously scribbling on paper, her lip stuck out on the side.  
  
"You're writing notes on this?"  
  
"Yep, continue!"  
  
"Alright alright! So we got together after that. And maybe we weren't as dense and shy as we let on. We were even closer, and knew each other like the palm of our hands. It was wonderful."  
  
Destiny nodded her head vigorously, as she continued to scribble away.  
  
"And then, and then?"  
  
"Then," Sakura gave a heaving sigh. "When we went through high school together, and after we graduated, Syaoran proposed to me."  
  
Destiny gave out another piercing shriek. "Really, really? HOW?!"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"It was funny, he was so nervous..."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Tomoyo! This is a great party! The teachers were asking if you could host a graduation party next year for the juniors too!" Sakura held up a cup of soda, grinning like crazy. She was proud of herself, and she could tell Touya and Fujitaka were too. The math had been almost impossible for her, but Syaoran had helped her so much.  
  
And speaking of Syaoran..."Hey Tomoyo, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked over the chatting and yapping that was scattered throughout the hall. Tomoyo had rented out a hotel, and had done an awesome job of decorating it.  
  
"Syaoran?" Tomoyo made her way to Sakura. "I think he went to the bathroom or something. Somewhere in that direction." Sakura saw her point to a hallway and she nodded. "Thanks!"  
  
She squeezed herself out of the crowd and breathed in. She had really felt squashed there. Looking around, she saw the girl's bathroom and guessed that the boy's was on the other side of the hallway. She was about to head there, when she spotted Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" Her feet echoed loudly. "Where have you been? They're going to start the dancing soon and-"  
  
"Shh, Sakura. C'mere." Syaoran took her hand and led her down the hallway Sakura thought she felt his fingers shaking.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Where are we going?"  
  
"Shh! I don't want anyone to be with us."  
  
Sakura was about to launch another question but when she saw Syaoran's hardened jaw, she decided against it.  
  
Then he stopped her and turned her around. "Okay Sakura, close your eyes. Promise you'll keep them closed?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Then she felt him take her hand, and they turned right and left in so many directions that Sakura couldn't remember. He would tell her to lift her feet for stairs, and tell her where there were different places she should watch out.  
  
By the time they stopped, Sakura was tired and breathing heavily. Only then, did Syaoran whisper, "Okay, you can open them now."  
  
Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids, and gasped, her breath stuck at her throat. They were at a balcony, on the highest floor of the hotel, and the view was breathtaking.  
  
Her eyes traveled from the lights to the beautiful buildings, to the meadows spreading out in the west. "Is that the ocean?" Sakura whispered softly, lifting her arm to point towards her left, where the view stretched as far as where the blue of the sea mixed with the dark blue of the sky.  
  
"Yes is it." Sakura shivered as she felt him come behind her. "Sakura?"  
  
"Yes?" Her voice was shaky, but she really couldn't figure out why.  
  
"How did you like my mother when you visited China with me?"  
  
"I loved her; she's kind and responsible- why?"  
  
Syaoran sat her down on a chair at the edge of the balcony.  
  
"How do you like my sisters?"  
  
"They're nice. A bit hyper, but nice."  
  
He got down on his knee and cupped her hands.  
  
"How do you like this view?"  
  
"I love it."  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out an intricately designed velvet box, and slowly opened it.  
  
"How would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Sakura gasped for the second time, speechless. The ring sparkled in the dim light, and her hand automatically went to her heart as she gulped. The tears were already falling when she whispered, "I would love to spend the rest of life with you. I would love-" She stopped as she choked on her tears and flung her arms around Syaoran.  
  
He was laughing as she cried, smiling until her cheeks hurt.  
  
"I love you Li Syaoran!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! THAT IS SOOOO SWEET! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!!" Destiny fanned herself dramatically, giggling and laughing. "Weren't you happy and excited Aunt Sakura? That's soo sweet!!!"  
  
Sakura was laughing too, her tea was long gone by now. "Yes, that was the happiest day of my life. We took that picture in my wallet soon after that."  
  
But her laughter faded, and she placed her hands on the table. "But happiness doesn't last forever."  
  
Destiny's expression changed too, and she sat back to listen.  
  
"We moved in together, and went through college together." Sakura sighed. "College, college. It began bad, and stayed bad until the end."  
  
Destiny's gaze was intent. "How was it bad?"  
  
"Eriol and Tomoyo went to and arts college while we enrolled in for medical issues. Unfortunately, another group that belonged to a clan in China attended with us." Sakura's eyes grew soft. "Unfortunately, they hated the Li's."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"And stay down, you Li bastard!"  
  
Syaoran wiped blood from his cracked lip while Sakura ran to him; his menacing glare was transfixed upon a pretty good looking guy with light blue spiked hair.  
  
"You don't belong in this college." The guy sneered, "In fact, you don't belong at school at all. Li's are too stupid to do anything!" His group around him started to laugh, and joined in the jeering.  
  
"Us Tao's are way better then your group of whores."  
  
Sakura felt the rage building up inside of Syaoran as he slowly got up again.  
  
"Don't make fun of the Li's you conceited bastards." He slipped an ofuda out of his pocket, and it immediately transformed into a large sword. "Get away from me."  
  
The group only laughed and drew their own weapons. Knives, swords, and bows and arrows, slipped into their tingling fingers. The leader, Ren, stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge you, Li, a fight." His eyes glinted. "To the death."  
  
"NO!" Sakura screamed, getting up. She hugged Syaoran's waist. "Please don't! We've survived the whole first semester. We can survive the second. We can even transfer! Please Syaoran, don't do it!" Sakura's tears splashed on his shirt.  
  
She knew he was melting, and he withdrew his sword. "You guys aren't even worth fighting." He muttered, before he turned his back, and they walked away together.  
  
"What Li? Chicken? Chicken Li's! Good for nothing, just like I thought!"  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. They didn't deserve her attention. They most definitely didn't deserve Syaoran's either.  
  
"Let's get out of here." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"To the death?" Destiny was on the edge of her seat. "Then what happened?"  
  
Sakura clasped her hands together. She opened her eyes and leaned back. "We talked about it. We discussed it, and we decided we wouldn't transfer. The college was a good college and I knew Syaoran wanted me to graduate from it, and so his stubbornness won in the end..."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"I'm a Li too you know! Can't I have my say?"  
  
"Sakura, I want you to graduate here. I want you to become something. We aren't going to the dust all because some stupid gang can't keep their mouths shut."  
  
Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "But they're dangerous! Imagine if they really did hurt you!"  
  
"They won't!" Syaoran shot back. "I can defend myself. We'll just ignore them and it'll be fine."  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Okay, I'll do what you want. But be careful..."  
  
He kissed her hair. "I love you Sakura Li. I won't ever let them do anything to you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura slammed her locker shut. Those guys were really getting on her nerves. Another week of this, and she was going to crack.  
  
She stormed out the door and down the stairs, her foul mood causing everyone around her to back away, as she fumed.  
  
They had tried to look up her skirt! Her skirt for Pete's sake!! "To see if you were wearing any underwear." She mimicked Ren's annoying voice. Then she froze.  
  
"I was wondering if you really were wearing any underwear Li."  
  
She shivered as she turned to face a smirking Ren.  
  
"What; don't you like me?" He grabbed her wrist. "What are you gonna do whore?"  
  
Sakura managed to let out a whimper, but he clamped her mouth and dragged her behind the school wall.  
  
"Won't Syaoran Li like to know what I'm going to do to you?" He whispered in her ear. "His precious cherry blossom getting-"  
  
"Let her go you son of a bitch."  
  
Ren turned to see Syaoran standing in front of him. Sakura's eyes widened as she wrenched out of Ren's grasp and ran to Syaoran.  
  
He led her to the side, and approached Ren. His sword was already drawn.  
  
Ren smiled and took his own sword out, as it blazed with a red aura. "So, do you want to continue that fight?"  
  
Syaoran ignored him, and lunged straight at him.  
  
"NO, SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, wanting to run in and stop them, but they were moving to fast. They were merely blurs of color as they dodged and jabbed.  
  
"Please! Please stop!!"  
  
Syaoran narrowly missed a shot towards his chest and he flipped backwards, his feet skidding on the dirt. He flipped one more time, and jumped up, meeting Ren in the air as their swords clashed, glinting in the sun.  
  
"Please...stop." Sakura fell to her knees, not being able to do anything. Her energy seemed drained.  
  
She heard Syaoran yell as his arm became soaked with blood, and her eyebrows knotted together. How could she just sit there? She had to do something.  
  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!" She screamed, running towards them, and her anger rose, bursting into flame. "STOP IT SYAORAN LI, OR I WILL HATE YOU FOR ETERNITY!!"  
  
Syaoran froze. Had he heard right? His eyes searched in Sakura's emerald ones, but they just hardened as she ran to him. "STOP!" She screamed over and over again. Why did she say that? Did she really hate him?  
  
Ren smirked. "Chance!" He brought his sword down on Syaoran's leg, and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked, and she hugged him. "Stop fighting!"  
  
Syaoran trembled. Did she hate him? She loved him. He knew that. Or did she?  
  
Ren smiled again. "You're too distracted Li. Get your lady out of here, or I wont think of this as a fair fight. I have my morals you know." He slashed his chest.  
  
Syaoran lost his will. Why did she hate him? Should they have transferred? Should he have listened to Sakura?  
  
Then he felt the blade entering his skin. He coughed up blood as it dug deeper into his stomach. How could he have no seen Ren's attack? It was so forward. "You're not concentrating Li. You're going to die." He heard Ren whisper into his ear as he was slashed on the back.  
  
Screaming in pain, he shakily got up, but staggered and fell to the floor again in a crumpled heap. Sakura collapsed with him.  
  
What was wrong? Sakura thought. Syaoran wasn't usually defeated this easily. He was strong and she knew it. "What's wrong Syaoran?" She touched his motionless face. "Syaoran?"  
  
"What's going on here?" A teacher rounded the corner, a group of scared looking kids behind him. "What in the world?! What's going on!?" The teacher ran to Syaoran who was laying on the ground. He turned to Ren who's sword had mysteriously disappeared, and he shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. I just found them like this. Do you think the girl was tryin' to kill him?"  
  
What?! Sakura glared at Ren. What was he doing?  
  
The teacher looked at Sakura. "Is this true?"  
  
"What? No! Ren was fighting with Syaoran, and I was telling them to stop-"  
  
Ren snorted. "What? I just came out of the class, and I walked here like I usually do, and I found you guys like this. I didn't know you secretly hated Li, Sakura."  
  
Sakura felt hatred rise inside of her. "I hate you Tao Ren." She spit out.  
  
"Yes, and I love you too." Ren smirked. "I think this girl needs to get anger management or something. I mean, taking her rage out on her own boyfriend?"  
  
Ren shook his head. "Tsk, tsk."  
  
The teacher looked back and forth. "Well, we'll have to investigate this, but in the meantime, You, Sakura Li will have to come with me."  
  
"What?" Sakura gaped at him. He believed Ren's story?! "But-"  
  
"No buts. Please follow me."  
  
"No!" Sakura's eyes widened. "No! I can't!"  
  
"Then we'll have to force you if you don't cooperate."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ren shrugged. "See? I told you."  
  
"NO! SYAORAN! I CANT LEAVE HIM! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Sakura kicked and tugged as Ren and the teacher pulled her away.  
  
"I'm so sorry Syaoran." Her dried tears began to flow again. "I'll come back. Don't worry, I'll come back."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Destiny gaped at Sakura.  
  
"W-What?! How could he-, I mean, just. Gr!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "That's not all. I had to go to a judge, and Ren convinced the judge that I was the one who did wrong. I was sentenced to jail for attempted murder."  
  
Destiny was taken aback. "That's why you never vote! Because you can't! That's not fair! It wasn't you!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I know. But it's still not all."  
  
"Why? What happened then?"  
  
"Ren came after I was released, and told me that-"  
  
Destiny gasped as she saw Sakura cover her face with her hands, sobbing.  
  
"That Syaoran- That he-"  
  
"Aunt Sakura?" Destiny gently placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"He died." Sakura wiped away her tears, sniffling. "It was my fault, I didn't tell him. I didn't so anything soon enough. I don't know why he lost his will to fight, but I know it's my fault. I could have -done- something!"  
  
"Aunt Sakura..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought I could tell it without crying. But-" Sakura took out a napkin and wiped her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
Destiny sat back down. Then she smiled.  
  
"Aunt Sakura?"  
  
Sakura hiccupped before she looked up to see Destiny with the widest smile on her face.  
  
"There is no report I have to write for school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom already told me this story."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I know who Syaoran Li is."  
  
"What do you mean...You don't-"  
  
"I met him before."  
  
Sakura shook her head, laughing. "Don't do this to me Destiny. It's not funny. He died long before you were born."  
  
Destiny was shaking her head too. "Aunt Sakura, I met him. He's not dead!"  
  
Sakura hiccupped.  
  
"There's no way."  
  
"Ren's a liar and a bastard. And yet he was the one who paid for the hospital bills."  
  
Sakura gaped at Destiny. Her mouth was open.  
  
"Then- Then why didn't Syaoran come to see me? It's been- what. Almost 30 years?"  
  
"Aunt Sakura, think. Remember back when you were at the fight. Do you remember what you said?"  
  
"What did I say-" Realization hit her as her jaw dropped again.  
  
She whispered the words along with Destiny.  
  
"Stop it Syaoran Li, or I will hate you for eternity."  
  
"Why did I say that?" Sakura whispered, mostly to herself. "How could I say that?"  
  
Destiny got up. "Well, my job is done. Uncle Li just wanted to know if you still loved him. He's been trying to find out for the past 30 years, but you wouldn't tell mom anything. So they asked me." Her eyes were shining. "This is so wonderful and romantic! Long lost lovers reunited!!"  
  
Sakura was still in shock. "I can't believe he's still alive...And didn't come back to me. I promised, but I couldn't..."  
  
She leaned back on her chair. "Where is he?"  
  
"Gonna call him." Destiny was already dialing. Her eyes sparkled. "Hello?"  
  
Sakura gulped. She couldn't believe it. How could Syaoran still be alive? How could he avoid her like this?  
  
"Uh huh. OF COURSE! Were you crazy to think that she didn't? Do you know how much grief you cause her?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well, you gave her more grief. Come here right now! Yes! At the restaurant!"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"YES NOW! UNCLE SYAORAN, DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" Destiny snapped her cell shut, and gave a triumphant nod. "He'll be here soon."  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth before the bell on the door jingled, and a middle aged man, with messy chestnut hair, and intense amber eyes almost ran in. His eyes seemed hollow and lost as he scanned the restaurant. Though there were laugh wrinkles on his face, his body was still well built, and you could tell he was as healthy as a teen.  
  
His eyes locked on a certain someone who stumbled as she got up. Destiny giggled as she helped her Aunt get up, and she led her to the man whose face literally lit up.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura breathed. "Why-"  
  
The words were barely out before his lips enclosed hers, and no more words were spoken.  
  
Destiny was still smiling as she edged out the door.  
  
Happy ending number one for her new romance novel, here we come!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
;_; Yes, I used Ren Tao from Shaman King. Don't be mad! I love Ren! But I like his name for this, and it fits well, so...;_; I'm sorry Ren! I still love yoooou!  
  
So the happy ending for another one-shot of mine! Please review! xD Lurrv you all! 


End file.
